Una noche que nunca se olvidará
by NinaFanfics
Summary: (Título original anteriormente: Aceptaras mis sentimientos?) Una noche que nunca se olvidará. Almenos para Kano. La líder no esperava propio de ella que iva a hacer esa acción. Y el tercer miembro tampoco lo esperava. KanoxKido oneshot.


**[Holi :v No,no estoy muerta. Volví c: Quiero dejar claro que solo haré fanfics de Kano x Kido. Pero un poco de todo :v**

**Tengo una gran obsesion(? Si,intentaré mejorar mi ortografía ;w;**

**Los personajes pertenecen al papi Jin. (/·w·)/ ]**

**La última vez no sabía como subir otro capítulo asique haré un oneshot.**

La noche reinava en Japón. El tercer miembro del Dan proponía ver una película de terror.

— ¡No no no! —Decía un poco asustada la pequeña de cabellos blancos mientras se escondía detrás del hombre rana.

— Tranquila Mary,yo estaré contigo. —Dijo Seto con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Mary le empezó a abrazar por detrás mientras temblava sus manos.

— Nee... Tsubomi-chan~ —Susurro por detrás acercandose a la muchacha.

— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! — Kido le dio un golpe en el vientre al muchacho. Ante el golpe Kano quedo insconciente en el suelo.

— ¡Empezemos la película! —Dijieron Ayano y Takane a la vez.

Kano,después de recuperarse,puso el disco en la televisión y comprobava si la película iva bien. Mientrastanto,los miembros ivan preparandose.

Las chicas preparavan los aperitivos mientras que los chicos se acomodavan.

Momo se sentó con Hibiya en el sofá grande,Shintaro se sentó con Ayano en lo que quedava de sofá. Haruka y Takane se sentanron en el suelo delante del sofá.

Mary y Seto se sentaron juntos abrazandose en un sillón.

Kido temblava porque tenia una debilidad por las películas de terror. Rapidamente se acerco por detras de Kano y estiro suavemente de su camiseta. Ya que el queria sentarse con los demás,pero Kido no quería que nadie la viera temblando asique quería sentarse en un sillón un poco apartado de los demás.

Kano la miró y en unos segundos soltó una risita de las suyas. El la cojió de la mano y la llevo asta el sillón. Ante esa reacción,la peli-verde soltó un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

A los 30 minutos las chicas excepto Kido,estavan muy asustadas. Y claro,tambien el hikkimori... Seto decia frases como "No pasa nada Mary,yo te protegeré!"

— ¡Shintaro-kun... venga n-no tengas miedo,solo e-es una película...! — Decía la muchacha de la bufanda roja.

— P-p-p-p-pero e-esque da mucho m-miedo... — Dijo el hombre-soda cuando de repente...

— ¡ KYAAAAAAA ! — Dijieron todas las chicas contando a Shintaro.

— Hey,Kido~ estás asustada? — Dijo el rubio mirando a la líder que temblava.

— ¡P-para nada...! — Dijo la peliverde mientras se escondia adentro de su cabello verdoso.

Kano la abrazó pero ella no se dió cuenta ya que estava algo distraida. Cuando acabó la película todos se fueron a sus cuartos,la líder fué la primera en entrar al suyo.

Antes de que Momo entrara a su cuarto se acercó lentamente detrás de Hibiya y le susurruó

—¡Buuu~! — Después de eso Momo echó una sonrisita.

— ¡AAAH! Pero que crees que estás haciendo, oba-san?! — Gritó el joven asustado.

— ¡Hey,primero no me llames oba-san,yo soy joven! — Gritó también la chica de cabellos naranja enojada.

— ¡Ya ya,no os peleéis! — Dijo la muchacha de la bufanda roja intentando pararlos.

— Podemos ir a dormir ya? — Dijo el muchacho debilucho que no puedo comprar su maldito teclado.

— Espero que no te coma algún mounstruo,amo~ — Dijo Takane con una voz burlante.

— ¡Ca-cállate! — Y al decir eso se le cayó su preciado móvil.

Takane empezó a reir a carcajadas.

— ¡WUAHAHAHA,mira que es patético,amo! — Dijo Takane aún riendose a carcajadas mientras que Shintaro,con lágrimas de broma,intentó ver si su móvil aún funcionava.

Kano se rió un poco pero no le dió tanta importancia a la conversación,ya que parecia algo preocupado por el estado de Kido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** A LA NOCHE **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todos estavan dormidos,menos Kano. No podía dormir debido a su preocupación.

Al instante se escuchó como la puerta se abría,debido a la oscuridad no pudo ver quien era aquella figura,pero parecía femenina.

La "figura femenina" se abrió paso a la cama y se acosto.

— ¿¡ Kido ?! — Susurruó el rubio algo alto pero suficiente como para oírlo la peli-verde.

— ¡C-cállate! — Susurruó sonrojada algo bajo pero se escucho con claridad.

— Ah,ya veo~ La líder no puede dormir sola~ —Dijo Kano burlonamente.

— Tengo miedo... — Dijo la peli-verde asustada.

El peli-rubio se acercó a la cara de la muchacha y le dió un tierno beso que duró mas o menos medio minuto.

— Podríamos hacer muuuuchas cosas esta noche~ —Dijo el tercer miembro burlonamente.

— ¡S-sólo cállate,pervertido! —Dijo Kido con un sonrojo a lo máximo y abrazando fuertemente a Kano.

— Hahaha,ya ya,buenas noches,Tsubomi-chan~~ —Dijo el rubio abrazandola a ella también.

**Y bien,les gustó? Me quieren matar? Me quieren tirar tomates? Sandias? okno :v Yo también esperava más xDD **

**Bueno,dejen reviews y diganme vuestra opinión,este es mi segundo fic ;w; Espero hacer muchos más de esta pareja(?**

**Nina os hama(?**

**Bye,nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
